Story:Star Trek: Ares/Poison Chalice/Act Five
Act Five Fade In Ext. Space, Warp speed The Ares is fleeing from the Cardassian Keldon class warship chasing them, as the ship is firing at the Ares hitting her aft shields. Int. Main bridge, Red alert (Huge BOOM) Lt. Crusher: Shields down 32% phasers are down. Capt. Taylor: Kara is there any place we can hide? Ens. Carlson: There's the Badlands bearing 178 mark 778. Cmdr. Martin: It's where Voyager was at before she was taken to the Delta Quadrant. (BOOM) Capt. Taylor: We don't have a choice Kara alter course. Ens. Carlson: (nods) Aye Captain. Ext. Space The Ares drops out of warp and heads towards the Badlands. Int. Main bridge, Red alert Lt. Sito: We're entering the Badlands now Captain sensor resolution is down to 10%. Lt. Crusher: Shields are down. Ens. Carlson: Warp drive is down as well. Cmdr. Martin: You're hoping the Cardassian warship has the same issues? Capt. Taylor: Yeah, Mr. Crusher arm five photon torpedo casings we're going to deploy them like mines (walks down to helm) Kara when he does that I want you to pour whatever power you can into the impulse engines. Ens. Carlson: I'll give it a try Captain. (Captain Taylor walks back to the Captain's and XO's chair and sat next to Commander Martin and presses the shipwide button as it whistled) Capt. Taylor: All hands this is the Captain speaking we're going to take out the Cardassian warship chasing us in the next hour, Mr. Crusher will deploy five torpedo casings into the plasma fields and in that insistance Ensign Carlson will bring us to full impulse speed hopefully our manifolds will hold up to it damage control and Medical Teams on standby let's do it. (shuts shipwide off) Go Mr. Crusher deploy our mines. (Crusher inputs commands into the console) Ext. Space, Badlands plasma field. The Ares's aft section deploys the torpedo casings as the ship moves away from them floating towards a plasma stream and they explode and emit a shockwave that heads towards the Cardassian Warship and tears through it's outer hull and it goes KABOOM! into a thousand pieces, as the Ares is escaping the wave. Int. Main bridge, red alert Ship shudders and jolts hard as the crew hangs onto their stations and rails as Taylor and Martin grips their chairs. Lt. Sito: Shockwave approaching. Six hundred meters. Five hundred. Four. Capt. Taylor: All hands brace for impact. Ext. Space, Badlands The Ares is flung up when the shockwave hits the ship. Int. Main bridge, red alert Lt. Crusher: Pressure is building on the outer hull. hull integrity is weakening. (The Ares shudders a bit and stops moving) Capt. Taylor: Report? Lt. Sito: We've cleared the Badlands. Capt. Taylor: Set course for Deep Space 9 full impulse speed. Ens. Carlson: Aye, Captain. Ext. Space The Ares is at impulse speed heading to DS9. Int. Captain's Ready Room Doors chimed, Captain Taylor is sitting in her chair drinking a cup of coffee. Capt. Taylor: Come. Commander Martin walked in with the padd. Cmdr. Martin: Lieutenant Kelby is working around the clock to get our main power grid back on-line along with some help from Chief O'Brien and his staff. Taylor looks at the padd, and then up at Martin. Capt. Martin: That's good now what's on your mind Commander? He sat down in the chair in front of the chair. Cmdr. Martin: Lieutenant Commander Murphy of the USS Chanute just got promoted. So now he's eligible for a first officer position. And he's a friend of mine. So I told him he could have this posting. He's a great guy, you're gonna love him, and I'll be out of your hair by the end of the day. Taylor looks at him. Capt. Taylor: John wait (gets up from the chair and walks around her desk) I'd like for you to remain aboard the Ares, the crew have come to know you and your style of command when I'm not on the Bridge You're one hell of an XO, and I think you'd make a fine addition to this crew. He smiles at her. Cmdr. Martin: Thank you Captain I'll remain aboard the Ares for awhile longer. They shook hands. Capt. Taylor: Welcome back to the Ares, Commander Martin. Ext. Space Bajoran sector The Ares is docked at Deep Space 9 ready to depart. Int. Main Bridge Capt. Taylor: All stations? Lt. Sito: Ready for departure Captain. Commander Martin smiles as Captain Taylor turns to him. Capt. Taylor: Some problem, Martin? Cmdr. Martin: Just hoping this isn't the usual way our missions will go, ma'am. Capt. Taylor: Oh no, Commander. I'm sure most will be much more interesting. Let's see what's out there. Engage. Ext. Space Bajoran sector The Ares departs from DS9 cranks up her nacelles and leaps into warp. (End of Act Five, Closing credits)